


Untitled

by HimiTsu25



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimiTsu25/pseuds/HimiTsu25
Summary: Omegas were subservient and soft. Alphas were dominating and possessive. Sure, you can argue that their subgenders don’t define them. You can argue that they needn't be so alpha or so omega. You can even argue that their bodies, their biology doesn’t control them. You can argue about it all you want, but why would you?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 39





	Untitled

Omegas were subservient. Sure, you can argue that their subgenders don’t define them. You can argue their ability to be independent and their own personal strengths if they honed it. You can even argue that their bodies, their biology doesn’t control them. You can argue about it all you want, but why would you?

Peter had grown up knowing he would be an omega and it really wasn’t a matter of acceptance. It just was. Just like the fact that he was a boy and his parents loved him. It was just a fact. He embraced his subgender like it was a long lost lover. It was part of his identity and it made him who he was. There was no reason for him to question it or to dislike it.

Ever since he was just a little boy he’d always felt his biology take over and it was never something so traumatic. It was lovely, to be honest. He felt warm and small and cozy. He felt loved and cared for. Omegas needed affection.. As a young child, his subgender had been obvious. If tests weren’t conducted at birth to confirm subgenders, his actions and proclivities to be nurtured were dead giveaways. He asked his parents to embrace him every morning, held their hands throughout the day, gave kisses on their cheeks, asked them to brush his hair and hold him as he drifted to sleep. He obeyed fully and without a fight, earned praise like he was starving for food and purred his contentment at an affectionate rub on his head.

When he made friends his hands would grasp theirs as they played and his arms would wrap around them as a sign of greeting and farewell even for no reason at all. He’d tuck his head under their chins and sit beside them with thighs and elbows touching. He needed a warm and tender touch to keep his mind balanced and calmed. He needed the love, the care and the protection.

It was comforting. It wasn’t a hindrance. It never had been and he didn’t think it ever would be until it was. Until Spider-Man.

Being an omega and being Spiderman didn't go hand in hand. The very definition of the two were the polar opposites.

Spiderman was a hero. He was someone to lean on. He protected people young and old from all sorts of danger on a regular basis. He didn’t need to be coddled or held. He was the one who gave comfort and exuded an air of protection for those that were too weak to help themselves. He provided a warm and gentle touch to victims too traumatized to deal with reality, he was a voice of confidence to those that needed to raise their self-esteem and he was a force to be reckoned with. He swung around in spandex and jumped off buildings. He snarled at betas and took down alphas. He was a danger to criminals no matter who they were. Spiderman was strength, protection and power. Spiderman was alpha.

Omegas were soft cuddly things. They craved warmth and gentle caresses like a breath of air after drowning. They wanted protection and safety. They liked to be wrapped in soft furry blankets and oversized sweaters. They hated confrontation, violence, anger and fear. They avoided danger. They dropped their gaze, lowered their heads and bared their throats for their alphas to diffuse out of control situations. They whimpered when they were upset and curled in their alpha’s protective embrace. They whined and begged for their alphas. Omegas were dainty and fragile things. Omega was not Spiderman. Omega was Peter.

* * *

“You’re safe,” Spiderman assured, “The police are on their way.”

The vile alphas in the alley were properly and tightly webbed on the wall. Spiderman glared through his mask and although it wasn’t visible he was sure the point made it across. The sirens wailed in the distance as Spiderman held the shivering omega in his arms. The poor thing whimpered and trembled in his arms.

Spiderman held the omega tighter as he felt another shiver. He clutched the back of the omega’s neck as a sign of comfort. A type of comfort that a friend could give or in this case a vigilante to a victim. He could see the omega’s marked neck even in the darkness, but while it would comfort the omega to have it fondled with now, it was a gross violation of human decency to touch someone else’s bite mark. It would be a crime against this omega’s alpha and it would be a violation to the omega’s body. It would be the equivalent of a sexual assault.

Spiderman instead, offered soothing rumbles and whispered soft words of comfort as he kept a firm grip on the omega’s nape.

As the police neared, the omega seemed to panic. Spiderman understood. The omega was already traumatized from the alphas that were no doubt about to assault him and while sirens meant help was on the way, it also meant more people. Being around too many people on any given occasion can be overwhelming to an omegas' senses even more so when they were already not feeling well.

“Shhh… it’ll be alright. The ambulance will take you straight to the hospital and before you know it you’ll be safe in your alpha’s arms.”

Spiderman continued to whisper assurances to the omega. Mostly talking about being safe in their respective nest at home with the protection of their alpha and it worked. The omega’s erratic heartbeat slowed somewhat and the ragged breathing turned to something softer.

After that, it didn't take much longer until the red beams of light flashed in the dark alley. Spiderman whispered his assurances and his need to leave before the police arrived and slowly detangled the crying omega from his chest.

Spiderman webbed to the nearest roof watching from a distance as the paramedics rushed the omega on a gurney and asked the omega how they could reach his alpha.

\-----

Omegas weren’t in any more danger compared to other subgenders, but they were known as easier targets. On occasion, Spiderman did have to save and comfort an omega. It came with the job.

And ultimately that was the problem. Spiderman was alpha or at least the idea of the hero was an alpha, but in actuality Spiderman was Peter and Peter was very much an omega.

Peter patrolled for a couple more hours after that incident with the omega. He always did. It was the norm and it’s expected of him. He wanted to. But incidents like that always left Peter feeling raw. It always felt like his skin was trying to crawl away from him.

He always tried to patrol for longer after incidents like that, but the end result was always the same. This night was no different.

Peter’s suit grew damp from the sweat and his suit felt infinitely tighter than when he had first adorned it earlier that afternoon. It was too tight and it made his skin sting. The suit was lined with the softest material known to man, but on nights like this, it didn’t help. The fabric still felt rough against his sensitive skin, the breathable material still felt constricting and being Spiderman felt wrong. So wrong.

Peter moved with speed only his mutant abilities could provide. He ran and jumped and swung quickly from building to building until he reached a tall, seemingly ordinary, but familiar apartment complex.

Peter eyes trained on the window at the top of the building. The lights in the place were on and the window was wide open in invitation. For a brief movement he saw a shadow pass by the window, but instead of it deterring him away from the window it only urged him to move faster.

He had an impressive stamina and his super strength was really only second to the Hulk and the Thing. But even still, his mutant genes didn’t and couldn’t rival his omega needs.

And he  _ needed _ .

Peter didn’t pause, he swung to the highest possible area and glued himself to the wall. He climbed the rest of the way quickly until he was able to sneak in through the open window. The large window easily accommodated his lean frame and allowed him inside. As his feet landed and touched the soft carpet he let out a broken whimper and cried for an alpha to help him.

As soon as the distressing call left his lips, Peter felt the massive arms wrap around his entire torso, lifting him from the window sill and dragging him away from the open area. Spiderman’s senses were quiet, but his omega senses roared to life and he let out another whimper and a shuddering breath.

Peter grasped the neck of the alpha carrying him and his legs wrapped securely around the man’s waist. He clung to the alpha like a spider would cling to their web on a story night.

His brain had no room for logic, all he knew, all he felt was _ safe, comfort, yes _ .

The alpha let out soft growls and a steady pattern of deep purrs and grunts. Peter was sure the alpha was talking, but he couldn’t understand it. All he knew was that he needed to feel small and dwarfed by this alpha. All he knew was that he needed to be protected, he needed what he had freely given to the distressed omega he had saved earlier.

He could feel the alpha shifting quite frequently before settling. Then, without warning he felt a rough pair of lips attach to his bare neck. He keened.

In an instant his mind returned to him and he moaned out his approval. He was distinctly aware that he was now in the alpha’s lap as they sat on a forest green couch. The alpha’s lips sucked at his bare neck, his mask discarded somewhere he couldn’t see and he consciously offered his throat as he took note of the katanas still attached to the alpha.

“Alpha,” he breathed.

“You’re okay baby boy. You’re okay. I bet you saved another omega didn’t you? Saved ‘em from sleazy douchebags and comforted the little thing didn’t you?”

Peter nodded his head minutely, his alpha must be expecting an answer after all, but words were still hard to come by.

“You’re such a good boy, Petey-Pie. Such a good boy.” The lips attached to Peter’s neck moved in time with the words and it brushed against his mark in the most deliciously sinful way. Between words a tongue would dart out and give a firm lick and a small shudder of pleasure would travel down the omega’s spine.

“Such a good omega.” The alpha’s voice was low, but filled with pride. It was as though the alpha admired his alpha proclivities despite the fact he was clearly an omega. But alphas were never wrong. He was a good omega. He was. The alpha told him so and this alpha never lied.

“Who’s omega are you huh?” the alpha asked.

“Yours.”

“No, tell me. Who do you belong to?” the alpha insisted again.

“Yours,” Peter repeated as he felt a sharp nip at the base of his neck. Right on his mating mark. Peter whimpered.

“I belong to Deadpool. To Wade. To  _ you _ .”

As soon as the words were said aloud the lips that had attached themselves to his neck gave a gentle kiss and moved away. He let out a whine. What did he do wrong? He had answered correctly, he was sure of it. 

“That’s right Baby Boy, “ Deadpool grinned. Even with his mask on, Peter could tell. “You’re mine.”

* * *

Peter’s mask was discarded when Wade had been trying to comfort him with a bite. Wade’s mask was removed after the alpha had declared him as his. Sometime between that declaration and the moment he was thrown on the bed, his suit had followed their masks.

His body was warm and sweat glistened off his skin and reflected beautifully against the moonlight or so Wade told him. Wade's heated gaze burned his skin, but grounded him in a way nothing else could.

When Wade hovered near him - above him - as he removed his own suit and his muscles flexed and bulged, Peter’s body could only release a small amount of fresh slick in response.

The alpha was so big. In everything and in all ways that mattered. Peter felt so small, but it was perfect. He was safe under his alpha. He was safe under Wade.

“How are you feeling Baby Boy? Hm?” Wade’s voice sounded dark, but comforting. He was always sincere, always wanted to know how he felt especially during times like this. When his life as Spiderman inevitably clashed with his omega brain.

And every time he asked, Peter squirmed. His hips bucked up looking for a firm touch, and his arms reached out looking for a tight grip to hold them down. Times like this, when Wade asked him if he was okay. It was with intent, with a promise for more.

“I’m good. Better, Alpha.” Peter’s enhanced eyes tracked the small movements that Wade made. The flex of his biceps, the movement of his pecs as he breathed in and out, the way his hands started to dart forward and the way his lips curved upward in a pleased smile.

Wade moved slowly but deliberately. Peter’s gaze locked on blue eyes, now directly above him. He could feel the heat radiating from the alpha and he arched his body upwards to try and feel the heated skin and gain the comfort he was sure it would provide.

Wade shifted and slowly lowered his body conceding to the silent request. The alpha tucked his head near the mating bite he’d made months ago. He licked at the mark, sucked until a faint pink bruise started to appear and whispered invitingly, “What do you want Baby Boy?”

Peter’s cheeks flushed. It didn’t matter how many times they’ve done this. It didn’t matter that he so clearly belonged to the alpha above him already. When Wade asked a question like that it was like a live wire. It awoke his senses, but at the same time it embarrassed his once virgin mind.

He was flustered, but he knew nothing would happen unless he was honest. “Please, touch me, Alpha.”

Wade kissed like it’d be the last one.

He’d made a joke long before they mated about how it was only appropriate since their lives were always filled with danger and risks. When Peter had pointed out that Wade was immortal, the alpha fell silent. His reply was another breathtaking kiss and a whisper telling Peter he couldn’t bear to live without Peter’s kisses now that he’d known them.

Peter understood it for what it was.

Just like the first time and all the times after that, Peter responded just as fiercely. Their mouths moved in sync. Their bodies sliding against each other and hands roaming to explore bodies that they intimately knew.

Wade’s body pressed down on his, a comforting pressure to his now calmed and aroused mind. One hand gripped both his hands and held them above his head while the other travelled down his neck, to his nipple and down his stomach. The touch was reassuring, comforting and unyielding. It wasn’t subtle or faint, it anchored him to reality, to the present. It made him feel.

“Like this baby? Or,” Wade paused as he trailed over his navel and near the base of his hardened flesh, “Do you want something more?”

Peter let out a whimper, “Wade please, I  _ want _ .”

The hand that had secured his arms above his head was removed, but the omega didn’t dare move them. His alpha must have put them there for a reason. Now both hands Wade massaged his thighs going up and down and in the inner corners where his legs met his groin. Still, the alpha ignored the neediest part of his body.

Peter’s gaze followed the movement of calloused and rough hands that left a blazing trail of heat across his body. He was starting to get desperate for a touch that could relieve his aching arousal. He turned his gaze away from the temping hands and looked to his alpha. Hoping to convey his need without having to say anything. His alpha always knew what he needed, but his alpha always wanted to hear him. Alpha Always wanted him to be vocal.

When Peter’s eyes met Wade's, the alpha’s eyes were dark with the kind of hunger Peter was more than willing to satiate. The alpha was already staring at him. Wade always stared at him like he longed to be with Peter, like the omega wasn’t already securely in his arms. Peter had never felt so positively  _ owned _ . Peter let out a small gasp as Wade’s lips came closer to his once again. He could feel every breath Wade took and released, he felt a faint touch of those same scarred lips as it moved against his own, “Tell me Baby Boy. What can I give you?”

The omega moaned, _ god _ , the faintest brush of those lips against his own as it whispered filthy invitations made Peter’s body shudder out another wave of slick. He’d long ignored the bouts of slick that the alpha induced in him when they were like this, but sometimes it was unbearable. He was so empty, but so wet and ready and needy.

“Alpha, please g-give me e-everything.” Peter clutched at the sheets above his head to keep from disobeying the silent command, “Please, touch me.” He bucked his hips outward, wanting some kind of friction for his desperate and leaking cock. “Please... f-finger my hole.” Peter cheeks flushed brighter and a deeper red. Sometimes the things that came out of his mouth was unbelievable. But his alpha, his alpha always savored it.

Peter writhed against the alpha as he let out a cry of desperation. He was sure he was close to tears as he begged his alpha, “I need you to  _ fuck _ me,  _ please _ .”

The alpha purred, “Oh baby boy, it would be my pleasure.”

* * *

Peter woke up to the sounds of Wade singing loudly and off key. He should be annoyed, but all he could feel was a fondness that settled over his entire being.

Peter smiled as he stretched out on the bed. He listened to the song that was being yelled in what he assumed was the kitchen since he could also smell freshly cooked pancakes in the air.

Peter grinned as he listened to the lyrics. Wade always sounded like life was worth living, in this case like every morning was a blessing. Knowing that his mate would have one ear open for him he let the alpha continue singing and listened for his cue. Taking a deep breath Peter grinned as he bellowed out, “The way I dance with you! OOOHH!”

“Baby Boy!” The exclamation was followed with a loud clatter that could only be a frying pan crashing to the floor followed by some truly ridiculous expletives and then the man was popping into the room with a bounce in his step and his mouth open in a wide smile.

“You’re awake! I made pancakes the size of your face, put chocolate chips as eyes, a whip cream for a nose and a slice of strawberry to match your sweet and ruby red lips, baby!”

Gaze tender, Peter beamed, “Good morning, alpha.”

Wade fully entered the room and kissed him without reservation, “Good morning, baby boy. How’d you sleep?”

Peter blushed as he recalled last night’s activities. He always felt so rested after a good rustle in the sheets. “Good.”

Wade kissed his nose before wrapping his arms around the smaller man and effectively lifting him off the bed.

Peter clutched at the alpha’s neck and shifted upward so that he could steady himself and find a more comfortable position. He felt Wade’s hands squeeze his bottom before he heard the older man groan, “Damn Petey, your ass is delicious in spandex, but bare and in my grasp it’s downright sinful. It should be fucking illegal.”

The omega giggled for a moment before it turned into a loud and obscene moan. He couldn’t help the flowing slick as one of Wade’s fingers rubbed over his wet and used hole. Normally, Peter wouldn’t mind and even now he didn’t pull away from the touch, but there was breakfast waiting.

“Alpha, I’m hungry.” Peter whined even as he rocked against the finger and rubbed his growing arousal against the man’s stomach.

The grip on his ass tightened and the finger remained at his opening, pushing in slightly before slowly pulling out as the alpha spoke, “Sorry, sorry. You’re just so irresistible. Let’s get you food Petey-baby.”

Peter stayed glued to Wade’s side as the man finished making the pancakes. He sat on the counter with his legs open, the man fitting perfectly in between them. He still didn’t have his underwear on but he was wearing one of his alpha’s sweaters. It was the soft, oversized one that made him feel like a tiny little thing. He loved it. It also helped to keep the cold marble surface away from his bare bum.

Peter recounted last night’s patrol as Wade listened, occasionally flipping the pancakes with a little bit more of flair than was really needed.

Peter was Spiderman, but he was also an omega. Omegas weren’t meant for crime fighting. Peter knew it the first time he stopped a robbery. As soon the robber, an alpha, was whisked away from the scene Peter had felt an overwhelming amount of discontent and guilt. It was like his body was telling him that he did something really bad, something truly abhorrent.

Spiderman, at the time, had felt like kneeling in front of the alpha criminal to ask for forgiveness. He knew thieving was wrong and that he was only seeking justice; it didn’t stop the feeling. Knowing he shouldn’t ask for forgiveness from the soon to be imprisoned alpha made him feel worse. His omega instinct wanted to be comforted, but only an alpha could make him feel better. An alpha that knew of his guilt. That was the first time Spiderman curled in bed and tried to convince himself that he wasn’t a bad omega.

He didn’t believe it then.

How could Peter ever find an alpha that would be okay with his own alpha tendencies when he wore his suit. He loved the idea, the feeling of swinging from building to building, the pride in helping others and being able to stop a crime. He didn’t think he could ever not fight crime once he thought about what he could do. He loved being the Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, but it made him hate himself, hate Peter - the omega. He was prideful and worthy when he wore his mask, when he was Spiderman, but as soon as he took the suit off, he knew he was truly worthless.

Of course, he didn’t believe that now, but sometimes. Like last night, he needed a reminder. Before he met his alpha, before Wade, Peter would remove his suit, curl in bed for at least an hour crying as he tried to tell himself that he wasn’t a bad omega. It never helped though. By the end of his “I’m not a bad omega” mantra it would somehow become distorted and he’d realize that his mantra had changed to “I’m a bad omega” instead. That was the point he would stop, dry his tears and seek out Aunt May. Aunt May couldn’t help though. His omega could feel the alpha comforting him, but he knew the alpha didn’t know what he had done. How bad of an omega he really was when he sneaked out the window at night.

That had been his routine before Wade. After, though? It was like last night. Not immediately, no. But with time, Wade’s touches calmed him, his kisses relaxed him, his bite jolted him back to reality and his presence soothed him.

Eventually, Wade had taken to telling him he was a good boy, a good omega and he believed it. It was a long road, but it was worth it.

Wade brushed their cheeks together as Peter finished telling him about the omega he had saved last night. Wade squeezed him tightly before titling his chin upward to meet his gaze and telling him he was proud of him.

Peter beamed up at the alpha. His alpha never lied. Wade was proud of his identity as Spiderman and still cherished Peter - the omega.

When his stomach growled, Wade laughed and hauled him off the kitchen counter and dropped him on his seat.

“Dig-in Petey-Pie!”

* * *

Peter loved being an omega. There was a science behind it. About how most alphas and omegas experienced self-actualization when they found their mates and all their needs were met.

Peter knew he’d experienced it as soon Wade had bitten him and given him his mark. The feeling of complete rightness and completion was immediate. Safe, satiated, needed and loved. He knew it without a doubt, without fear and it was amazing.

Peter loved being Wade’s omega.

Even on days like today.

Peter’s identity wasn’t a secret anymore. It was impossible to hide as soon as he and Wade had made their intentions about each other clear. It wasn’t something they were going to hide, so it wasn’t long before New York learned the truth and eventually it became boring news.

Well, Peter wouldn’t say boring. Especially right now. It was actually valuable information or was considered valuable information for assholes like this one.

Actually, Peter thought, that’s an insult to all assholes including his own. This piece crap wasn’t nearly comparable to the asshole that Wade loved so much.

The thought of Wade  _ loving  _ his hole, made his dick perk up, but it wasn’t long before Peter remembered his predicament.

The thing about people knowing he was Spiderman was that they also knew that he was an omega named Peter. An omega that was mated to a mercenary that had made a lot of enemies over the years.

Peter sighed as he half-heartedly tugged on the chains that hung him, suspended off the floor, dangling limpy in front of the piece of crap giggling like a maniac in front of him.

“Oh, not so tough are you Spiderman? Just an omega, so easily overpowered by a few well-place hormones.”

Confirmed. He was drugged. His fogged mind and blurry vision made a lot more sense.

“I’ve heard, ya know. How you’re both dangerous, but I just can’t believe it. I mean omegas are weaknesses. Deadpool was an idiot taking a mate. I mean, he’s pretty much offering you as collateral for all the fucked up shit he's committed over the years, ya know.”

“You’re just bait. I mean don’t get me wrong you’re actually kinda cute, I get why Deadpool would choose you to wet his dick, but what do you get out of it you know? His body is probably as fucked up as the rest of him and you’re like the prime target for revenge.”

Peter tried to tune out the beta, it actually wasn't that hard. His fogged mind made it hard to focus so he was drifting in and out as the man rambled on about whatever he felt like. The effects of whatever drug they’d injected him with was still pretty strong, but it’ll fade with time. His enhanced abilities didn’t include healing and regeneration like Wade’s, but it was definitely better than your average non-mutant.

This wasn’t the first time this had happened and Peter was sure it wouldn’t be the last. However, just like the previous times Peter was sure it would end the same way. He just had to wait.

As if on cue his phone started ringing. It was Wade’s ringtone.

His kidnapper answered with a cheery tone, one that Peter knew would change within an hour.

“Hello Deadpool.”

Peter’s enhanced hearing could hear an answering reply, but the drugs influencing him couldn’t understand the muffled sound. In the end, he could only hear the replies of his kidnapper.

“Now, now Deadpool. You should be nicer. After all, your precious omega is under the palm of my hand.”

The piece of crap moved in his line of sight. He moved confidently, as though he’d already won.

“I’ll be nice and put you on speaker.”

There were some shuffling noises, before he heard Wade’s voice on the other end. Peter wanted to smile and assure the alpha he was alright, but the drugs weren’t out of his system yet. He was sluggish and couldn't form coherent sentences even if he tried. Actually, could he even form a coherent thought?

At this point all he was thinking was that he had to wait for his alpha to save him. His kidnapper was saying something again and started nudging him. Peter was sure he wanted him to do something, but he missed that part of his rambling. He was too tired. Too out of it.

“Come on omega. Don’t make me out to be a liar.” Peter saw something glint in the light, “We have to let him know you’re still alive.”

The gleam of silver was more prominent now as it moved closer to his face.  _ Oh _ .

Peter hissed in pain and groaned. He tried to move away as the knife sliced through his skin.

“There you go. See? He’s still alive. I’m a man of my word. If you come here and offer to be my bitch, I’ll give you your own bitch back.”

The growl on the other end was unmistakable. Peter relaxed. Wade will be here soon.

* * *

When Peter’s eyes opened again he saw red. He was on the ground, he thought. He didn’t remember where he was or how he ended up on the ground. He would have panicked, but his spider senses weren’t tingling. His omega senses were slightly distressed, but it wasn’t anything to worry about since the hint of panic was overshadowed by relief. The kind of relief he only felt when Wade was close. He was sure he was safe.

Peter tried to reach out using his other senses, tried to use his enhanced hearing to listen to any distinguishing sound, but everything was muffled like someone put headphones to cover his ears or maybe like he was underwater. He tried to get a feeling of the room and even the ground he was on, but nothing was registering in his brain.

He tried to open his eyes wider, let his gaze wander more and take in his surroundings, but his eyes could only focus on red. The ground he was on was red, he could see that clearly. The walls were red and he was sure even the lumps on the floor were red. Whatever those were. There was a fast moving blur in his periphery and that too was red. Red was nice. Red was comforting. Deadpool was red, wasn’t he?

Peter closed his eyes again.

* * *

When Peter woke up again the first thing his body registered was that he was being carried. He could feel the arms wrapped around him, warm and secure. The arms held him tightly as though the holder was scared he’d fall. Peter smiled.

Wade.

Wade always worried he’d drop Peter. He’d said it in the past. The first time he carried Peter he’d admitted that he was scared that he’d drop the omega. He’d compared the strength Peter had from his mutant abilities and declared he couldn’t do such a thing which meant he couldn’t possibly carry the man. Peter had laughed. It hadn’t made sense then and it didn’t now.

Peter had shrugged it off and told the man to just carry him and Peter tackled the man unexpectedly, confident that the alpha would not only catch him, but make him feel like he was by far the weaker of the two and Peter cherished that feeling.

He cherished it now. The alpha had a way of holding Peter that made the omega feel weak, but so safe. It was a kind of weakness that Peter later understood as the kind of weakness that meant Peter could let go. He didn’t have to be brave or strong. He didn’t need to be fearless or protect the alpha. He didn’t have to be Spiderman when the alpha was around. He could just be Peter, Wade’s Omega.

Peter snuggled closer and tucked his nose at the base of the alpha’s neck. He took a deep breath reassuring him that he and his alpha were safe. Somehow he knew that Deadpool had just committed something heinous, but the omega in Peter couldn’t care less.

He ignored the scent of blood and death that lingered on the man’s suit and instead focused on the refreshing scent of sweetness and spice. Peter nipped the man’s neck through the suit to assure the alpha he was okay and then he consciously let his mind wander as he let sleep claim him fully.

* * *

“...but you can’t slaughter people just because Peter isn’t conscious to stop you.” That was Cap.

“Whether he was conscious or not I wouldn’t have stopped.”

The frustrated scream that followed was loud enough that Peter knew he couldn’t go back to sleep. Tony sure was loud this morning.

Peter shifted on the bed trying to get a more comfortable position while also trying to recall what the hell happened. His body was sore, but not more so than his wrists and shoulders. His wrists burned and his shoulders felt like it’d pop out of its sockets.

He twisted his wrist left and right and in a circular fashion making sure he had full mobility. He did. He took account of the rest of his limbs and made sure he could move them and feel them before focusing on the yelling outside the room. This was the medic lab in Stark Tower.

By the time Peter could fully focus his eyes and stare out the frosted glass walls he’d recalled how he ended up lying there. He had been patrolling when he’d heard a scream. He’d gone to check what the commotion was about only to realize too late that it’d been a trap. He was surrounded and a sharp pain had hit him several times before he saw a dart protruding from his arm.

He’d woken up hanging from a pipe and after that it was hazy at best. Wade was there, but he couldn’t really remember. Tony sounded really angry, he never yelled anymore unless…

Peter’s voice was hoarse and soft, barely a whisper, “Wade?”

It was instantaneous. The moment he breathed out his mate’s name Wade was already entering the room.

Peter let out a cry. His alpha didn’t look happy and he smelt so distressed that the omega curled further in the sheets. He knew the man must be worried, worried about his omega, but what if he was mad that he had to save him again.

Peter was at a loss about whether to dig himself further into the sheets or if he should reach out and make sure that the alpha was okay. He wasn’t confused for long. The alpha’s reassuring growl was answer enough.

The alpha was worried for him. The smell of protective alpha filled the air quickly and Peter immediately rearranged the sheets so that his alpha would feel welcomed to share the bed with him.

It wasn’t long before the alpha’s warm embrace secured him and the alpha’s sweet and spicy scent soothed him.

They didn’t exchange words or pleasantries. Instead they took comfort from the warmth of a touch, a tight grip here, a nuzzle there and the steady rhythm of each other's heartbeat. The constant growls and purrs also helped to soothe both their worries.

\----

They had to talk about it.

Peter was feeling better and while he was on bed rest it was only because Wade was being overprotective. They’d returned back home after another day of monitoring at Dr. Banner’s insistence and a whole hour of very intense lecturing from Mr. Stark and Captain Rogers.

Captain Rodgers had been more open about having Deadpool around. Having such loose morals wasn’t exactly a favorite among the Avengers, but Cap had been willing to give Wade a chance so long as he didn’t kill without a valid and legal reason. Usually involving missions from SHIELD, maybe even the occasional job that actually had merit. Cap had made it clear that people, like Deadpool, willing to kill were needed in the world. Especially the kind of world superheroes lived.

It was Mr. Stark who was against Deadpool and surprisingly it wasn’t because of his loose morals or his penchant for killing without remorse. It was that Wade was killing while he was Peter’s mate.

It was an oddly specific thing to be upset about. Spiderman could never understand it. But today, after what happened it wasn’t Captain Rogers that needed to be calmed. It was Mr. Stark who had been livid about what Deadpool had done.

Right now, neither of them mattered though. Peter and Wade had spoken about this in the past. Of course they have. Wade was a mercenary for hire. His job for the longest time had been to kill and commit heinous crimes for whoever could offer him the most money.

Peter wasn’t a saint. Peter didn't know anyone who could live without a little sin. But while Peter had been drugged out of his mind he recalled a few key details in that warehouse.

There had been a lot of people there that day. A lot of people that should be in jail, but weren’t.

Peter was curled on one end of the sofa while Wade stood against the opened window he often climbed through after patrols. Peter was usually a demure little thing, but sometimes he needed to let Spiderman’s personality show through even while he was in the presence of his alpha. 

He met Wade’s gaze. “How many did you leave alive?”

How long did the silence stretch for? Peter wasn’t sure, but he was sure that the longer the silence continued the deeper the set of his frown became.

“How many did you try not to kill?”

Peter shifted from his seat as Wade refused to answer. He uncurled his legs and let them touch the ground.

“Wade?”

Wade’s eyes hardened as his mouth moved to reply, “You knew I’d kill them.”

Peter stood up as he glared. He took a few steps towards the alpha, his usual omega meekness gone from his body. He didn’t yell or shout, but his voice was sure and unwavering. 

“No, I wanted you to spare as many lives as you could. There were at least a dozen people inside that warehouse, Wade. You didn’t need to kill them all.”

“Yes, I did!” The alpha pushed off the wall and steadfastly approached the younger man infront of him. “They took you from me. They hurt you!” The alpha growled as he moved to grip his omega’s wrist. “Why do they deserve to live after that?”

Peter’s glare quickly shifted from the man’s eyes to the tight grip on his wrist. “That  _ hurts!” _

Using the super strength that being Spiderman gave him, Peter grabbed the hand that held him and twisted as he turned the alpha around and pinned him back to the wall he’d been leaning on. The wall’s rough surface dug through Wade’s cheek as his shoulder joints screamed at him.

“You don’t get to growl at me while I’m trying to talk to you,  _ Alpha _ .”

Wade’s eyes widened briefly before softening. “Omega.” It wasn’t much of an apology, but it was meant to be. 

“I asked you to try to spare at least a single life, Wade. I asked you to try, do you remember? Just one.”

Peter held the alpha firmly against the wall. He didn’t loosen his hold even as he moved closer and let his forehead fall on the broad shoulders.

“Do you remember what I replied back?”

Peter sighed as he finally let go and allowed the older man to turn back around to face him. Peter kept his head bowed as he nodded minutely.

“I promised you that I would try since you asked. I tried. I did. But I  _ can’t.  _ I know you’re Spiderman and just as you’ve just proven,” he motioned to the wall off handedly, “you can defend yourself if you wanted to, if you needed to. But you're my omega. I never had a reason to kill aside from money, but now I do.”

Peter shook his head, “I don’t want to be the reason you kill. I don’t want to be the reason that…”

Wade lifted his head by his chin, “I’m not saying that. I can’t live without you, Peter. I can’t. Not anymore. I killed them for me. I killed them because I need to know, for my own piece of mind, that threats against you are eliminated. I killed them because I’m selfish. I killed them because I need to make sure that the only good thing in my life stays in my life.”

Peter nuzzled the hand that caressed his cheek and he breathed in the scent of sad alpha. He let himself be pulled in at the same time that he felt a pair of lips kiss and lick his wrist in silent apology for gripping them so tightly earlier.

He did know. He’d known Wade would kill them all. He’d known as soon as the knife had pierced his skin. Alphas were aggressive. They were hard-wired to protect those in their care, especially their mates. Wade could have probably spared multiple lives if he’d remained uninjured. He’d have probably made jokes if Peter had remained conscious even if he was delirious. Cap hadn’t been lying, Wade wouldn’t have killed if he’d been awake to stop the alpha.

But Wade hadn’t lied either. He wouldn’t have stopped even if Peter asked, if Peter had already been harmed.

Alphas and Omegas ran on instinct when stressed or overwhelmed. It wasn’t logical, it was just fact. Mr. Stark could scream all he wanted and Cap could lecture the alpha all he wanted, but everyone knew that a non mutant alpha  _ could _ kill.  _ Would _ kill given the right incentive.

A mutant alpha with training to kill? It wasn’t even a question. No one was happy about it, but there really had been only one outcome. Wade would kill them all.


End file.
